His Determination
by Mallym
Summary: Hanabusa Aidou was gorgeous, funny, and quite the ladies man to say the least. To you however, he was an annoying brat that you would have preferred to avoid. Unfortunately, your past has already decided your future, and your path with the blonde vampire aristocrat has been tangled.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days...  
"PLEASE EVERYONE GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS!"  
"Kyaaaa! I think the gates are opening! KYAAAAA!"  
"SHUT UP WITH YOUR _KYA KYA KYAS_ , HOW ANNOYING CAN YOU ALL BE?!"  
"AHHH, ITS OPENING! THE GATES ARE OPENING!"  
...Ahhh yes, it was one of those days.

When every mindless, over energetic, bothersome, and irritating female students would wait outside the gates in hope to achieve their night class (one-sided) lovers attention. Although you too were waiting outside gates, you were there for a different reason. You were there to help the 'perfects.' Why? Because of one reason, Yuki asked you to, and you just cant say no to your little kouhai.

As the night class students appeared, the day class students became even more annoying. "OI! (Y/n). Make yourself useful!" Wow, even Zero had hit his limit. You gave Zero a gentle smile.

"Now now Zero. Its _Senpai,_ if you say it correctly, maybe Ill help you." Zero gave you a cold glare. Obviously his pride was too strong, so Yuki asked in his stead. "(Y/n)-senpai. Could you please help with the day class students." Giving her a gentle smile before going in front of the night class students. Facing all the fangirls, keeping that gentle smile on your face, "If everyone could please go to their dorms now. Its almost curfew." With little complaints, the fangirls began retreating to their dorm rooms one by one.

"How do you do that?" Zero asked with a monotonous voice. You gave him a slight chuckle before turning to the night class students. Bowing and apologizing for the ruckus that the day class caused. You too began to make your leave when a felt a pair of cold hand caressing your own. You looked up surprised, and came face to face with electric blue eyes, blonde hair and an egotistic smile.

"Well hello there, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. My name is Aidou, and you are?"  
"Late for curfew." Replying in an uninterested tone, you pulled your hand back and turned your back to him. You gave one last good night to Zero and Yuki before making your way to your own dorm.

As the vampire noble stood there stunned, he turned around at the slight chuckle he heard coming from his cousin. Giving him a sharp glare, which only enticed the male cousin to laugh further.

"Whats wrong, never been rejected before?" Zero teased with a grin on his face. If it wasnt for Kaname, he would have turned Zero into sub-zero. Settling for a sharp glare, the vampires began making their way to class.

Aidou sat in his seat, using his arms are a pillow. He buried his face in his sleeves. He didnt have a hard time drowning out his annoying teachers voice, but he did seem to have a hard time getting you out of his mind. 'Wonder what her name is.' He thought to himself.

As you finished up the last volume of your manga, "Ahhh, finally over with-! AH!" Accidentally biting your tongue, you yelped in pain.

"Ah? Senpai, as in A?" You looked at your roommate in confusion?

"Eh?"

"Did you know senpai, that if you bite your tongue by accident, it means someone is thinking of you. And the first letter that comes out of your mouth, is the first letter of the name of who thought of you. So someone whos name starts with 'A' must have been thinking of you."

She gave you a wink while pointing her index figure up in a-matter-of-fact type of way. You couldnt help but burst into laughter, soon followed by your kouhai roommate. Saying your good nights, you both pulled your blankets over your bodies and shut your eyes.

'A name that starts with A huh? _Aidou_.' Thinking this in your sleepy state, you unconsciously smiled to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Aidou-sama. If you'd like." She timidly tilted her head slightly to the left. The lightest blush on her cheeks, seeing her like this. He could no longer hold it in. He snaked his arm around her small waist, while his other hand supported her back. He slightly dipped her form back, making her arch into him. He let his lips glide from her cheek to her neck, and finally, his fangs pierced her delicate neck. Earning a small yelp from her, he smirked, laying her figure on the bed-_

"OI, AIDOU WAKE UP!" Aidous eyes suddenly snapping open, he jumped up with a start. Looking up to see his cousin looking down at him with an annoyed expression. Finally satisfied that he was able to wake his cousin up, Kain walked to the windows and opened the curtains. The bright light that hit Aidous face caused him to shut his eyes, as he let out an irritated groan. He dragged himself out of bed to close the curtains.

"Ahhh. Why wake me up now when its still day time. We still have hours before class starts. And you woke me up from such a nice dream. Ahg, and its so bright outside." One by one he let out complaints, finally reaching the window. He covered the bright cheery light, once more enveloping their room in darkness. Letting a sigh of relief out, Aidou dragged his feet to his bed before flopping face flat into his soft satin sheets.

"I didnt wanna get up either, but your Kaname-sama called for us." Hearing this, Aidou quicker-than-lighting got up, now wide awake and happy. 'Kaname-sama wants to see me first thing in the morning.' Happy with this thought in mind. He quickly changed his clothes and dashed out of the room, leaving his cousin in his tracks. Walking down the halls of the dormitory, and making his way to their leaders doors. Before he was able to knock, before he was able to speak. "Aidou, enter."

Opening the doors, he silently entered the room to find a disheveled dorm leader. With his hair nappy, and his shirt partly unbuttoned. He could tell that the pureblood had a lot on his mind. Not wanting to cause anymore unnecessaries, he kept his thoughts of worry to himself. Kaname noticing this, he let a slight smile befall his lips. "You called for me Kaname-sama."

"Yes. But where is Kain. I called for him as well." Just as Kaname says this, the doors slightly open before an apologetic Kain walks through. Though Kaname pays no mind to it.

"I called you both here because I need you to find a day class student, who is at risk of turning into a level E." Understanding the situation immediately, the two cousins bowed and began to make their retreat. Only to be stopped by Kaname. "One more thing, ensure that neither of you are spotted by the day class students, we dont need the level E to be alarmed."

Walking through the gates that divided the two worlds apart, they started their search in the shadows. "Well, this should be an easy job. Find a level E, and dont get found. Easy. Right Aidou. Aidou?" Turning behind him to see why his cousin refused to respond, he came face to face with nothing. 'He left me, again...'

'I cant let Kaname-sama worry about some trash level E. He already looks so stressed. Ill find the level E quickly and dispose of it.' Nimbly, he jumped from tree to tree, getting as close as possible to the day class students without being noticed. Noticing the sun, 'it should be time by now.' And just as he thought that, the doors we thrown open and the day class students began pouring out. It was lunch time. He watched closely at all the students that passed by, but all he could smell were humans.

"Tch. Not here huh." Upset that his prey would not come to him faster, he decided that it was time to roam, while the students were all still outside. Jumping down from the tree silently, he concealed his presence in the shadows of the other students, unaware of the eyes that had been following his every movements the entire time. He continued to move with the flow of the crowd, careful not to bump into anyone. When all of the sudden, the smell of a nonhuman passed by him. Turning around quickly to track the smell, his eyes grew wide, for they landed on none other than you.

'That girl. From last time. Am I mistaken?' His thoughts swirled with confusion as he followed you, he watched from a distance as you made your way to a secluded area behind the trees. He hid himself behind one, just in time before you suddenly turned around.

"Gross. I felt like someone was following me" He could here you faint voice whisper to yourself. 'Shes still unaware of my presence, it cant be her. Right?' He thought and thought, and finally. He decided that he would find out for himself, just as he was about to step out, he heard another pair of footsteps approach you instead. "Thanks for waiting."

'THIS SMELL.' Aidous eyes snapped open in surprise, 'I see, he must be a friend. His scent must of rubbed off on her.' For some reason this thought relieved him, as his eyes soon relaxed into that of a predator, 'Finally. My prey has arrived' His eyes focused on him as he got closer to you, on the verge of taking him out. What happened next was something Aidou could not prepare for.

He watched as the level E held a small box up to you...

...  
.. "Happy Birthday! My adorable little sister!"


	3. Chapter 3

A predator. Hanabusa Aidou was a predator, and anyone who dares trouble his Kaname-sama was his prey. This little errand should have been easy to deal with. He had no reason to hesitate, all he had to do was take care of the level E. It wouldnt even matter if he killed it in front of you, he would have just requested to have your memory wiped out. This should be no problem, and yet. There he stood, hidden in the shadows of the trees, completely rooted to the ground.

'Just kill it already. Kaname-sama is waiting.' Even though he thought this, he could not get his body to move as he pleased. Frustrated with himself, he bit down on his lower lip allowing his fangs to pierce them, drawing blood.

"Argh!" Surprised from the yelp of agony that came from the level E, he returned his focus on the two siblings. He watched as your older brother began to stumble backwards away from you before crouching down in pain. 'Shit. He must of caught the scent of my blood.'

Worried, you quickly made your way to his side. Reaching your hand out to support him. "Shu-nii? Whats wron-"

"STAY AWAY! DONT TOUCH ME!" Slapping your hand away with great force, you staggered back. Holding your now injured hand with your other one. You felt a warm wetness in your hand. The hand that he had smacked away was suddenly bleeding from the palm. "Wha-?"

Confused, you turned your attention to your brothers fingers. Your eyes grew wide at the sight. His fingers no longer looked human. His nails were long and sharp, like that of a wild beast. Your eyes traced from his fingers upwards until you came gaze to gaze with tearful crimson scarlet eyes. He looked, so sad. "Shu-nii?" He looked like he was in so much pain, as he pried his gaze away from yours. He fixed his stare on the ground. "Im sorry." You couldnt understand why he was apologizing, before you could ask. You felt a sharp pain in the back of your neck before your body fell limp. Your unconscious body fell backwards into the arms of none other than Hanabusa Aidou. He carefully laid your figure on the ground before looking at your brother, his prey.

"Youre here to kill me right. I want thank you." Aidou smirked at this. "You wanna thank me for killing you?"

"No, I want to thank you, for not killing me in front of her." Aidou watched as your brother fell to his knees, he had no intentions of fighting back. This was his responsibility to Kaname. But he couldnt help but feel a slight pain of guilt in his stomach. Even so, as Aidous fangs protracted and his eyes altered from an electric blue to a bloody red. He raised one hand in your brothers direction, with one wave, the level Es body was suddenly encased in a crystal of ice. Allowing a tired sigh to escape his lips, he looked down at your figure before gently picking you up. He then began to make his way to the night class dormitory.

"It doesnt matter if I killed you in front of her or not. Her memory will be erased either way." He whispered more to your brother that was no longer there, than to himself.

When he got back to the dormitory, everyone was tense. The smell of your blood had reached every one of the other vampires noses. At this point, he would have been tempted to have a taste of you for himself. But the guilt that he was feeling canceled out his apatite. He brought you to his room and laid you on his bed. At that moment, Kaname walked in with Seiren following behind him.

"So this is the girl that needs her memory erased." Kaname quietly comments, studying you features. "Seiren." At the sound of her name, she made her way to your side and began the process of deleting your memories.

"Good job Aidou. You handled this well." Aidou unprepared for the sudden praise, "Uh, ah. Thank you Kaname-sama. It was no trouble at all." Noticing the lack of happiness in his voice, Kaname was on the verge of asking if anything else was wrong when Seiren suddenly interrupted.

"Kaname-sama. Her mind will not allow me to enter. I cannot erase her memories." Both Kaname and Aidou were beyond stunned. 'Cannot erase her memories?' Aidou looked at your unconscious form. When Kaname suddenly spoke. "Very well. I will handle this. You two may go."

Following his orders. The two of them left, leaving you alone, unconscious, in the care of a pure blooded vampire noble. Once the door was closed shut, and he could no longer feel their presence nearby. Kaname sat in the velvet chair by your bedside, pulling out a random book to read. He kept his eyes on the words of the book while he spoke. "If Seiren was unable to erase your memory, that makes you special." Turning the page, he threw a small glance in your direction before going back to his book. He was willing to wait. Wait for you to wake up, and show him just how special you were. The smile that graced his lips showed more than enough that you had interested him.


	4. Chapter 4

_"(Y/n). Im sorry..." You watched as your older brother averted his eyes away. Confused, you reached out to him. "Sorry for what? Shu-nii?" Why is he sorry? He hasnt done anything wrong. So why? Why is he sorry? Why does he seem so far away? Why does my chest feel so cold? Shu-nii...Shu-nii..._

"Nii-sama!" Crying out from your sleep, your body jolted up. Panting heavily, you took in your surroundings. "Where is this?" Thats when you heard the sound of paper. 'Paper?' You turned to your side to find Kuran Kaname reading a book, it seemed like he was completely immersed in the book. "Umm?"

"Youre quite the heavy sleeper." Suddenly hearing him talk took you by surprise, 'What a smooth voice, such a calming tone...Just like Shu-nii.' Your eyes went wide as your memories came flooding back. The sudden realization made you want to rise from the bed and run. Run to your older brother and have him give you a calming embrace just like he always does...And tell him about the horrible nightmare that you had of him, and then wait for him to say-

 _"Its okay. Everything is all okay."_ Kaname was no longer on the chair beside the bed reading his book. He was now holding you in a gentle embrace, whispering the words you were so desperate to hear. You hadnt noticed the tears that had slid down your cheeks until he wiped them away. You looked up to see him smiling, it was gentle and reassuring. The tears continued to fall without your permission.

"Im sorry. I didnt mean to," Wiping away your tears, you tried your best to fix yourself. Kaname watched with a quiet expression, as you dried your eyes with the back of your hands. 'Like a small child.' He thought. Getting a hold of yourself, "Sorry, I usually dont let my guard down like this in front of others."

"I assume you let your guard down around me because I remind you of your older brother." Surprised, you looked up at him. "Ah, yes. Um, could you be a friend of Shu? Ah! I passed out on him!" Coming to this realization, you dashed out of the room. You decided that you would thank and apologize to the dorm leader later. Your first priority was to find your brother and organize your memory.

Walking through the halls of the dormitory of the night class students, you made your way to the exist...Or at least that was the plan.

Their dormitory was like a maze. Scratch that. It is a maze. A maze that felt eerie when it was night time. 'Looks like the students went to class?' Turning the corner in hopes of finding the stairs to the exist, you bumped into the next best thing. 'Oh! Is that a student?' Letting out a relieved sigh, you slowly walked closer to the shadowed figure. Because the place was dimly lit, you could barely see who the person was.

"Um? Excuse me. Do you know where the exist is. I got lost, and the halls arent very well lit. So Im really glad I could find someone here, I thought everyone left for class." Letting out an awkward laugh, you got closer to the figure who still had yet to respond to you. Confused, you tilted your head slightly and called out to the person once more. "Umm. Are you, okay?"

It seemed like the person just now took notice of your presence, having got a little closer, you took note that it was a man. You didnt know who he was since he was wearing what seemed like a pair of worn out jeans, and a dark gray sweater. Aware that he wasnt a student, you stopped in your tracks, and took a step back out of caution. You watched as he slowly began to turn around, that was when you got the sudden urge to run away. You didnt know why, but you were being overwhelmed with the sense of fear. 'Run. Run. Run.'

"(Y/n)." His voice was hoarse and dry, your body was tense, completely frozen. He called out to you with that voice, he looked at you with those eyes. Those, blood thirsty scarlet eyes. And the smile that was plastered on his face made you want to scream. That smile that had two sharp fangs poking out of his upper lips. 'Just like him. Just like, Shu-nii.'

He began to walk over to you, shaking your head and slowly backing away. You would have screamed if not for the fear that had tightly gripped you. 'Please. Stay away. Please. Dont come near me. Please.' You continued to back away, until your figure almost fell back. Looking over your shoulder, you had come to find out that you had somehow found your way to the stairway, and at the end of those stairs. 'The exit!'

You turned your attention back to the man, as he continued to come closer. You threw a short glance at your side and noticed a table that was holding a vase of flowers. Once he was in arms length, "Come here child, I must bring you to him."

Shaking your head, you forced your body to move, quickly dodging his hand that tried to grab you. Taking hold of, not the vase, but the table. You swung with all your might, successfully knocking him down. His body taking the force head on, rolled down the stairs all the way to the bottom.

You didnt even give him a glace, as you ran across to the other side of the stairs. You quickly stepped down the stairs and ran for the door. Pulling the door open as fast as you could, you dashed out and bumped into something. "AHHH!" Having thought it was the man, you closed your eyes, formed your hand into a fist and swung.

"Oh. That was a close one." Your eyes shot open at the sound of that voice. You looked up surprised. It wasnt the man, thankfully, it was Takuma Ichijou who you had bumped into and who had caught your small fist. For a second, you were relieved, but then you remembered. "Oh! Im so sorry, Takuma-san. I almost hit you in the face.!" He gave you a chuckle and a reassuring smile. Telling you it was fine.

"Youre still here (y/n). I thought you left earlier." You looked behind Takuma to find Kaname, it wasnt only him, the entire night class had returned. You looked at Kaname, you were about to respond to him. But your head suddenly felt dizzy. Your knees grew weak as your body fell slightly limp. Takuma helped support your weight, and spoke. "Why dont we bring you inside for some tea. Then we can talk."

You looked at the both of them. 'Talk. Right, I should tell them that I was attacked...attacked by a vampire.? Oh God, they'll think Im crazy.' Letting out a slight sigh of defeat, you allowed yourself to be brought once more inside of the night class dormitory.


	5. Chapter 5

With Takumas arms still around you, you were supported back into their dormitory. The second you were all inside though, everyone came to what seemed like a stop. Even Kaname in front of you had stopped and studied his surroundings. You panicked thinking about the body at the end of the stairs, but when you looked, nothing was there. Confused, you looked up at Takumas face. Your eyes grew a bit wide to see him with such a serious expression, he looked, dangerous. Your heart had skipped a bit, and he heard it. Finally realizing you were staring, he looked back down to you with that always gentle smile he gives everyone. 'My imagination?' You thought as you returned the smile and tried to focus on other matters at hand, like the fact that everyone was just standing around for no reason?! As you did so, Takuma gave Kaname a glance, speaking with their eyes, Takuma then spoke.

"Ah! Shiki, could you take (Y/n) to the bedroom for me. I just have to ask Kaname if my new mangas are here yet." He smiled while slowly pushing you towards Shiki. Shiki nodded and then began to escort you to the bedroom. As you went up the stairs you looked back at Takuma who noticed your glance right away, and like always he returned it with a sweet smile. 'It had to have been my imagination. Takumas harmless.' You thought quietly to yourself.

Once you were out of sight, Kaname turned to all the other night student and told them good night. Bowing slightly to their dorm leader, most everyone made their way to their bedroom. With the exception of Kain, Aidou, and Takuma. Kaname walked to the end of one pair of the stairs. Slowly bending down, the others watched as he wiped something off of the floor with his fingers. "K-Kaname-sama! I could have gotten a napkin." Aidou looked guilty for not noticing his leaders intention before he dirtied his fingers. "No need. More importantly." Holding his fingers up to show the others,

"I knew I smelt blood. But whose blood does that belong to?" Takuma said looking that the blood that shined at his finger tips. Kain looked troubled, 'why cant anything ever be peaceful?' He thought looking down in discomfort. Thats when he spotted it. "What the-?" Everyone looked at Kain as he made his way by Kanames side, he then too bent down to pick something up. Holding it up for everyone to see, "Why are there splinters of wood mixed with the blood?" Confused, the four then decided that it was time to get a full explanation from (Y/n).

Having been brought to the bedroom by Shiki for a while now, the silence gave the atmosphere a very awkward feeling. "Why did you run out of our dormitory and almost punch Ichijou-san in the face?" You were surprised to hear him talk, "Ichijou? Oh, you mean Takuma. Well, that was a bit, um." You didn't know what to say, how does a person explain your type of situation without seeming crazy?

You then decided, why the hell not? "Tell me Shiki-kun. Do you believe in monsters?" He tilted his head slightly, "What kind of monsters?" You sighed slightly, because he wouldn't let any emotions show on his face, you couldn't tell if he was seriously interested or just humoring you. "Well, take for instance...Vampires?" You watched his expression slowly as you said so, you watched as his eyes went just a bit wide. He then looked at you with his trademark blank face. Seriously looking into your eyes, he then got up and walked to the door. "Stay here." Was all he said before he left, closing the door behind him. Staring at the door for a bit, if you had looked in the mirror you would have thought that Shiki had rubbed off on you, for you too had a blank face on. 'He thinks I'm crazy.' Sighing in complete defeat, you stayed in the room, and waited to see what would happen next.

Walking out of the room, Shiki looked up to see the rest of the four coming his way. "Oh, Shiki. Did something happen?" Takuma was the first to ask since he found it weird that Shiki would just leave you in the room by yourself. Shiki nodded slightly, "She asked me about vampires." Takuma looked surprised, in fact, all of them looked surprised. Save for Kaname, and naturally, Shiki. They all turned their attention to Kaname. "Well then, shall we?" Saying so, Kaname walked to the door and opened it.

Hearing the door open on your side, You stood up with a bit of a nervous expression on you face. You watched as the five walked in. "Please (Y/n). Sit," Kaname, after having told you to sit, sat down himself. Everyone else followed suit. So you as well sat yourself down. Everyone had their eyes on you, and the annoying thought that they may have thought that you were insane only made you more tense.

"Tell me everything that happened earlier." You looked up at Kaname surprised. You would have thought that they really were just humoring you, but the look on Kanames face said otherwise. "You're serious?" You wanted to confirm that you wouldn't be made fun of, before you told them your unbelievable, ridiculous, probably insane story.

"Please (Y/n). We really need to know whats happened, we need to know what you know." It was Takuma who had spoke this time. 'It is Takuma, and he would never make fun, or think I'm crazy.' You sighed, it seemed like you were doing that a lot today. "Fine." Explaining to them in detail what you had experienced. You left nothing out.

"Well that would explain the blood and wood at the end of the stairs." Takuma had thought that out loud, "Blood?! Did I hit him that had with the table?" You heard a chuckle at your side and looked to see Kain with an amused smile on his face. He noticed your stare, "Sorry. But I gotta say. You've got guts if you can hit a vampire down with a wooden table." A shy smile crept onto your face at his compliment.

"Im worried about various things. He said 'I must bring you to him.' Who is he? And what would they want with you?" Kaname said, his brows were knitted together in confusion. You looked down. 'I wish I knew too.' You began to worry, as various thoughts filled your head, your anxiety began to fill as well. Everyone taking note of this, tried to think of a way to calm you down, that was when Takuma came up with something.

"Kaname, why dont we watch over (Y/n) until we've figured everything out. Its obvious that shes not safe alone." You looked up surprised, "What? No." You said standing up, "I really appreciate your concern Takuma, but I dont want others to have problems because of me."

You heard a chuckle, looking around, you had expected it to have come from Kain again, but when you looked it was Kaname that was laughing. "Its not troublesome, and it wont cause us any problems. In fact, it'll only cause us problems if something were to happen to you. From now on, at least one of us will watch over you." You bit your tongue, since you had wanted to protest some more. But the smile that each and everyone of them had, save for Shiki. Wouldn't allow you to argue back any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Senpai~ Senpaaaiii~ SENPAI!"

Your eyes shot open as your body jolted up. You looked around frantically for what had woken you up so harshly, you eyes stopped on you roommate who was holding a pillow up. "W-what are you doing?" You questioned. "Its my defense mechanism. The pillow barrier." You tried your best to choke down your laughter. "Anyways Senpai. You need to get up, you're gonna be late for class~" She cooed before leaving the bedroom, 'Late for class? What time is it?' Looking outside your window, you watched as the day class student were already making their way to class. 'Oh, no no no!'

Jumping from your bed like a ninja, or at least you tried to. Your blanket had decided that you should stay in bed as it caught a firm grip on the bottom half of your body, falling face first into the wooden floor of your bedroom. You let out a sigh of exhaustion before getting up and making your way to your closet to get ready for class.

"Pffffttt." The younger male with the blonde hair tried his best to keep quiet, but after having just watched your 'ninja fail' moment, he was having the hardest time doing so. Unbeknownst by you, there happened to be two night class students watching you through your window.  
"Be quiet, and don't laugh." Kain rolled his eyes at his younger cousin as he scolded him, "Hey, we're here to make sure shes safe. Not to watch her embarrass herself." Aidou looked at his cousin in disbelief, 'Hes lying to himself if he didn't think that was funny.' It was Adious turn to roll his eyes.

You dashed out of your room to get to class, wondering why you overslept in the first place. You had finally made your way to your desk, slouching in your seat. You were really tired for some reason, 'Oh yeah, that's why I didn't get any sleep.' You had remembered all the past events that happened just yesterday. _"From now on, at least one of us will watch over you."_ You rolled your eyes, 'And here I thought I was crazy.'

The day had seemed to go by slow, as a pair of worried reddish brown eyes watched you. You weren't even paying attention as the class began to get up to leave. "Ah, (Y/n)-senpai?" You looked up, it was your favorite kouhai, Yuki. Your eyes went wide for a split second, scanning the room. Everyone had practically left, you jumped up surprised and started to pack.

"(Y/n)-senpai, are you feeling okay?" Yuki watched as you looked down with a blank expression on your face. It was something she had never seen before and it bothered her. "(Y/n)-senpai, can you take a walk with me?" You looked up, tilting your head slightly at her unexpected request. But you saw no reason to deny otherwise. So you just gently nodded your head.

You and Yuki were near the fountain, simply walking and talking, Yuki had hoped to take your mind off of whatever was troubling you, but it wasn't having the effect she was hoping for. You were still constantly zoning out, always tilting your head to the side in confusion, with nothing but a blank expression on your face. Yuki bit her lip slightly, "Um,you know senpai. You could always come to me if somethings ever bothering you." She said while placing her hand on your shoulder.

To hear your kouhai say that warmed your heart, placing your hand on her head like an older sister would. "Thank you Yuki." You watched as she smiled slightly as a light pink hue dusted her cheeks. 'Shes adorable.' You thought while you smiled to yourself. That was when it hit you, did Yuki believe in monster? "Hey, Yuki." She looked up at you, "Tell me, do you believe in vampires?" You asked with a semi serious but innocently curious expression on your face.

She looked at you wide eyed, 'The same look Shiki had.' She turned her back to you, walking a bit ahead, "Does senpai believe in vampires?" Your eyes went wide, did you believe in vampires? That thought ran through your head, you looked down. "No." Yukis head shot up surprised, she turned to look at you, but you were already walking back to the dormitory, "AH, Senp-" She was cut off. "Yuki. Where have you been, we're suppose to be on patrol remember." Yuki looked back at your retreating form, then at Zero, he gave her a confused look. But she decided not to worry him on a subject that she wasn't so sure about herself. 'Does senpai believe in vampires?' That thought ran through both or your heads as you went your separate ways.

You were walking to your dorm, when your body stopped. Your were getting an odd sensation, the type that said not to go in the direction you were headed to. You decided that it was just nerves from lack of sleep, but made your way to the library instead. Electric blue eyes watched your every move, "Kain, go to (Y/n) room to see if everything's okay." Kain, on the verge of protest, saw the seriousness in his cousins eyes and figured that something bad was up. Without another word, he disappeared, making his way to your room. As for the other cousin, he followed you. 'That look in her eyes, was fear.' He thought to himself before his eyes narrowed dangerously turning a crimson red.

You had grabbed a haul of books to busy your mind, letting out a sigh of frustration, you sat yourself down in the far corner of the library. You kept getting jitters, and goosebumps. You were jumping at every little sound you heard. You shook your head furiously, opening up a romance novel, and stuffing your face in it. 'Calm down, (Y/n). There's nothing to be afra-!'

"AH!" You had jumped in your seat as the large windows to the library suddenly burst open. You ran to the window and came in contact with a strong wind, you were nearly blown back, luckily you braced yourself. You used both of your arms to push the doors of the windows shut. Locking the heavy windows in the middle, you ran back to your seat. Your heart at this point was on the verge of failing. You tried your best to calm down as you listened to the sound of the harsh wind seeping through the cracks of the windows, there were at least seven large windows aligned in a row on the same wall, so there shouldn't be any reason to worry about a little bit of wind.

You took deep breaths, successfully slowing your heartbeat down. Though it was all in vain, for when you looked outside of the windows, you saw it... The sky, a dark gray. The wind, also darkened with dirt and dust. And him, the man with those blood thirsty crimson eyes. He was looking at you with a smile on his face, he was probably enjoying himself, seeing you like this. Wide eyes, with nothing but fear in them, tears sliding down your face.

You could only sit in horror as he began to tap on the glass, tilting his head slightly to the side, he pointed to the lock in the middle that you had just fastened. You knew what he wanted, but no way in hell were you giving it to him. Shaking your head side to side slowly, you watched as the smile he had on his face turned into that of anger, as he jumped back and swung his arms. Every one of the windows this time, had burst from the pressure of the wind. Some of the windows even flew off of their hinges, successfully crashing into the room, knocking over shelf's and shelf's of books. Running to the farthest corner of the room, you closed your eyes and with your knees to your chest, buried your face in your arms.

You were crying, begging for it to stop in your head. You could hear faint footsteps coming towards you, and a faint voice asking you. "Tell me child. Do you believe in monsters? Do you believe in, _Vampires?_ " You looked up to see him smiling at you with those sharp fangs, your hair was being tossed in every direction. It was like the wind was following him. His smile twitched slightly, for you had yet to answer him. Grabbing your arm with a bruising force, "ANSWER ME!" He screamed in your face, flinching, you nodded your head. "Goood~" He purred before grabbing both of your shoulders and forcing your body towards him. He looked at your neck in delight, turning your head away, you shut your eyes closed and waited to be drained from your neck.

But that was when you heard it, a shattering, cracking noise. The type ice makes, as your body felt a sudden chill. You were then dropped into a pair of warm secure arms. You opened your eyes to see that a wall of ice had come in between you and your predator, and the pair of arms that held you belonged to no other than Hanabusa Aidou.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Kain, go to (Y/n) room to see if everything's okay."_

"K-Kain-senpai." Kain looked behind him, he could feel her clutch onto the back of his clothing. 'This isn't good.' Was all he could think at the moment. He had gone to your dormitory like his cousin asked him to, he was prepared for the swarm of day class students to surround him. But this was far beyond his expectation. "G-give us the girl."

He was surrounded by three level-E vampires, and for whatever reason. They wanted the girl who was now hiding behind his back for protection. "What do you want with the girl." Kain didn't really care about their reason, for now he just needed to buy time. He had to come up with a way to get the both of them out of there without using his abilities in front of her. He took a quick glance, two at his sides and one in the front. "M-master wants (Y/n)." Kain looked up surprised, (Y/n)? He looked behind him, "You've got the wrong girl."

As the three level-Es looked at each other in confusion, Kain took this chance, he grabbed the girl and threw her over his shoulder. Swiftly passing by the lower status vampires. He ran through the hallways in hopes of finding the nearest exit, 'There!' With the front doors in sight he had planned to dash out of there, only to have one of those damn level-Es block his path. Sighing in frustration, he tightened his grip on the girl.

"Senpai! What are you doing?!" The girl screamed as Kain jumped through one of the windows from the second floor. Landing crouched on his feet, he stood and sighed. "S-senpai?" Looking up surprised, he forgot he had the girl with him. Putting her on her feet, "You okay?" She looked up at him with a flushed face, the look of a girl in love. She nodded vigorously, 'Senpai. I didn't know he was so cool!' The girl had began to fangirl in her head, while Kain thought in his. 'They wanted (Y/n). How did they get the wrong girl?' He thought for a while, when the girl suddenly spoke. "K-kain-kun? What did they want with (Y/n)-senpai?" Unfazed by how friendly she used his name, "Do you know (Y/n)?"

"Well, shes my roommate." Kains eyes went wide, "That makes sense." The girl looked at him confused, but she had no time to ask any questions as he suddenly pulled her into an embrace. Her face blushed red, "Kai-" She was cut off as she felt a numbing pain near the back of her neck before she fell limp. Carrying her bridal style, he quickly made his way to the night class dormitory. If they want (Y/n). The sudden feeling of worry quickly made its way to his throat. 'Hanabusa.'

"What do you want with (Y/n)!" Aidou wasn't asking, he was demanding an answer. "Don't interfere boy." You watched as Aidou let a smile befall his face, he turned his back to the vampire before gently putting you down. "Stay here." Your eyes grew wide with surprise, 'Is this kid serious?!'

You looked up at him, you were going to tell him that the both of you should just run. But whatever you were going to say died in the back of your throat. As your hands came up to cover your mouth, "Vampire." Aidou looked at you with those crimson, bloodthirsty eyes. He watched as you studied his features, he noticed your eyes stop at his fangs, he could see the fear in your eyes. "Just close your eyes, it'll be over soon." You looked up at his unexpected words, you looked down and slowly closed your eyes.

At that moment, he quickly swung his arms. The level-E watched as crystallized shards of ice formed around his opponent. The smile he had on his face turned into a glare. "A noble?" Aidou smirked, "Thats right, now be gone trash!" The level-E quickly ran towards the windows in attempt of escape as the shards of ice came towards him at the speed of sound. Aidou saw this and made a wall of ice to block his path, he watched as the level-E continued to run towards the window. 'There's no escape. What is he-'

His thoughts were cut off when a sudden burst of wind shattered through his wall of ice. Aidou stood there stunned, looking at the window that his prey had escaped from. "Shit." He quietly mouthed to himself. Sighing out of frustration, he made his way to your figure. You were sitting with your knees bent, hugging them to your chest, with your eyes closed. He crouched down by your side, "You can open your eyes now. Hes gone." He watched as you opened your eyes, only to have a few tears ran down your face. "Are you going to hurt me?" He hadn't expected you to ask such a straightforward question. He let out a slight chuckle and put on of his hands on your head, gently patting you. "I wont hurt you."

Standing up, he gave you his hand. Hesitating slightly, you took it. Pulling you to your feet, he firmly gripped your hand and began to walk. "Where are we going?" He looked back at you, "To Kaname-sama."

The level-Es, all standing in a row, in a large room. The look of fear written on each and everyone of their faces. "M-master, we're sor-" The others flinched, as the level-E that was speaking was suddenly slapped across the face with bruising force. "I gave you one order. I wanted one thing. I wanted one person." They all bowed their head at their master in apology. Their master studied his useless followers, he looked at the one he had just slapped and walked over to him. "What is this?" He asked, the level-E had tiny shards of crystals on the collar of his shirt.

"There was a noble, he was protecting her." The man looked up surprised. "A noble?" He then gave them orders to leave, he wanted time to think to himself. Walking to a large window, he sat on the pane. Pulling out a necklace from his pocket, "Inori, why did you take away my precious (Y/n)?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Kaname-sama. I have finished with the girl." Kaname looked at Seiren, after Kain had brought an unconscious girl to the dormitory and explained his story about his encounter with the level-E vampires. Kaname ordered a mind wipe and called over the head master, Kaien Cross. "Seiren, take the girl back to her room." As Seiren picked the girl up, she began to make her way out the door when it suddenly opened.

"Ah, excuse me." Kaien walked in with a sheepish smile plastered on his face, and his hands awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Should I have knocked first?" His cheery smiled turned serious when he saw the unconscious girl in Seirens arms. Looking in Kanames direction, "I hope you dont mind. I invited a friend to join us." As he entered the room and moved over slightly to allow someone else in, Kains body began to tense as Seirens eyes narrowed. Kaname smiled at the unexpected visit, "Welcome, vampire hunter."

Aidou could feel your hands trembling in his grip as you both walked back to the dormitory. He felt as if he was suppose to help calm you down, but how do you do something like that? He knew how to charm women, he knew how to throw around inviting smiles, he knew how to lure in his prey. But he didnt know what to do with you, that thought had a certain grip on his stomach. Shaking his head slightly to clear his mind, 'What the hell.' Stopping in his tracks, he turned around and pulled you into a firm embrace. You couldnt help the surprise that overcame you as your face was pulled into his chest. With one arm around your waist, and his other hand lightly petting you, you awkwardly looked up at the blonde blood sucker.

Noticing this, he averted his eyes upwards away from yours. "This, is all I can do." You werent expecting to hear that from Aidou, _the_ Aidou who seemed like he knew exactly what to do when it came to women. Youd think that such an obnoxious cocky brat would at least know how to properly comfort a person. Even so, you accepted his little act of charity and let out a sigh. Moving closer to him, you decided that this would be the only time youd give into your weakness in front of him. As he listened to your breathing begin to calm, "We have to go." You nodded your head in understanding, stepping back a bit, you began to walk towards the dormitory.

As he watched your figure in front of him, a thought came to mind. 'Why doesnt she hunger me?' At such a close range you two were at, he expected to be tempted, but his feelings for you, or more specifically, his thirst for your blood was indifferent.

By the time you were in the hallways of the night class dormitory in front of Kuran Kanames room, you had completely calmed down. Looking at the door of the room, you had half a mind to turn and walk away. That was until you heard his voice, "Where is she? Wheres (Y/n)." Aidou couldnt keep up with how your eyes went wide, and as you threw open the dorm leaders door. Without hesitation, you ran in and into his arms yelling, "UNCLE!"

The security that overcame you in waves caused you to let out a sigh of relief. Yagari gave you a reassuring pat on the back, "It seems like youve been going through some trouble. Hows about you tell me about it." You looked up at his taller figure and nodded your head. As you were brought to a soft cushion sofa, you began to explain to your uncle and to everyone in the room who was willing to listen, what you encountered in the past few days. It was headmaster Cross who spoke his thoughts first, "Well now, poor (Y/n). It seems like its been never ending turmoil for you."

As the headmaster looked at your exhausted self, he sighed and looked at your unlce, then back at you. "With everything youve gone through, I suppose it isnt fair for you not to know." You looked at master Cross in confusion. "Let us explain to you, about the secret world of the vampires. About this school, and about why someone has decided that you are meant to be a part of all of it."

You lost tack of time, as the headmaster, your uncle, and even Kuran Kaname explained to you in detail about vampires, and level-Es. "Now (Y/n), do you have any idea why level-Es are after you?" The look of seriousness that the headmaster had in his eyes was more than enough proof that this was a serious matter. You shook your head saddened that you couldnt help yourself in such a situation. Cross let out a tired sigh, "Well, maybe after a good rest you can think of something. As of now you will be staying your nights in the night class dormitory under Kanames supervision."

You could only nod your head at this point. Maybe the headmaster was right, you were tired after all. "Kain, take her to her room." Kain began to walk to the door, you stood up and followed after him, slightly dragging your feet. You were in desperate need of sleep, you were in desperate need of a short peace of mind.

Once everyone was sure that you were a good distance away, they once again began to talk. "Aidou." Aidou looked at his beloved dorm leader, "Yes Kaname-sama?" He looked at Aidou with a distant look in his eyes, "As of now, you are to watch and protect (Y/n) at all times." Aidou was surprised, 'Kaname-sama is counting on me.' Bowing his head, "Ill protect her with my life, for Kaname-sama."

"Ahh, thats great! Now (Y/n) has protection. But we still dont know what from." Cross's cheery voice became stern. "Toga, what exactly is after (Y/n), and more importantly, why." He was no longer asking his comrade for answers, he was demanding them. Yagari, who was leaned up against the wall looked back at them with an equally serious glint in his eyes.

"Do you know about the pure blooded vampire, Inori?" Cross's eyes went slightly wide before they became worrisome. "What does that abomination have to do with (Y/n)?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Inori. A pure blooded vampire who went on a rampage killing spree after her younger sisters death. Having destroyed many villages, and even turning many young girls into vampires, who soon fell into the status of level-E. She caused chaos, took many innocent lives, and created a trail of havoc wherever she chose to go. Then suddenly disappearing into thin air. She was later labeled a myth, a scary legend vampire hunters would tell their young for fun." Ichijou looked at the vampire hunter in confusion, "What does Inori have to do with why level-Es are after (Y/n)?"

"Inori was no myth. She was very true, she was someone very important, to (Y/n)." Everyones eyes focused on the vampire hunter as he explained in more detail. "Inori, was one of my targets a long time ago. I was told to find and kill her even after she had disappeared. And I did, I found her."

 _Inori was in an old long forgotten mansion. Other hunters informed me that shes been spotted there multiple times, I didnt hesitate to go after her right away. The old building was in the center of a village that was said to have been the first village she destroyed. I walked into the village on guard, entering the building that she was spotted in. It felt like it was void, it felt so lonely. Non the less, I walked up the the staircase, the second I made it into the hallways, I could feel it. Her thirst, her blood lust. It was coming from the room at the very end of the halls, opening the door carefully, I walked in, and there she was. In bed, asleep. It was obvious that she hadnt fed, that made my job all the easier, she didnt have the strength to fight, or the will to run. I pointed my gun at her helpless form. I knew she knew that I was there, she didnt even bother to open her eyes. As I was about to finish her off, I felt a light tug at my coat. I looked down with wide eyes. "Dont hurt her, please." It was a small girl with dull (e/c) little orbs, and sleek (h/c) hair. Putting my gun away, I bent down and put my hand on her shoulder, "Whats your name?"_

 _"Come here (Y/n)." I turned around and watched as the small girl ran to the pure blood. She climbed into the bed, and laid her small head on the vampires lap. The vampire then began to lightly pet and caress the childs head. "Vampire hunter, I ask you not to take my life yet. I must protect this child for as long as possible. Please." The desperation that leaked out of her voice was pathetic, too pathetic for a legendary monster._

"Youre saying that Inori was protecting (Y/n) as a child, from what?" Aidou looked at the vampire hunter. "I dont know."

Aidou gave the vampire hunter a sarcastic look, "HUH?! You dont know?" Annoyed by the noble vampire brat, Yagari continued to talk, "Inori asked me not to take her life so she could protect (Y/n). When I asked her for more detail, she wouldnt tell me. After I agreed to let her live, I would visit the old building constantly to make sure that the kid was still alive." Yagaris tone became less annoyed, then it became strained.

"Then one day, when I went to go visit. The building that they were in was in flames. I ran in and dashed up to her room. What I found was Inori, she was bleeding from her chest while (Y/n) was sleeping on her lap. I couldnt help her, and she knew that."

It was Cross who came to the conclusion first, "So you took (Y/n), and adopted her as your niece?" Yagari took out a cigarette from his inside chest pocket. "As the building was coming down, Inori asked me to protect (Y/n). Said that when the kid remembers, (Y/n) would be the one to tell me who Im suppose to protect her from." Lighting his cancer stick up, "I dont know when shes suppose to remember, but with all of these vampires after her. Im sure it wont be too long now. All I have to do is wait."

Cross and Kaname came to the conclusion that Yagari would stick around to help protect (Y/n). Kaname also decided that at least one noble is to protect her, and that she is not to be left alone. "Shiki, Takuma. Ensure that everyone is aware of what they are to do. Make sure Rima and the others know to protect (Y/n) if necessary." The two nobles bowed their head and left the room.

"Right, Ill let Zero and Yuuki know whats going on as well." The head master said in his signature cheery voice. Leaving the room with Yagari in tow, the only ones left were Aidou and Kaname.

"Aidou, remember. You musnt leave (Y/n) side as of now." Aidou bowed his head. "Of course Kaname-sama."

Aidou then left the room and was making his way to yours. He wasnt sure if Kaname knew just how determined he was to protect you, but he had all intention to prove it to his beloved leader.


	10. Chapter 10

"Of course Kaname-sama." Kaname watched his loyal follower left the room. Walking back towards his large window, he let his eyes wander through the thick trees that surrounded them. Finally settling on the pair of crimson eyes that had been watching them all the entire time, he stared back at the pair of eyes that belonged to his new found prey. Deciding that it was time to get some rest, Kaname grabs a dangling rope at the frame of his window, and suddenly pulls on it. The curtains close with a silent thud, before he walks to his sofa. Unbuttoning a few of his shirt buttons, he gets comfortable and lays down. Swinging one of his long arms over his eyes, his breathing then becomes even.

The eyes that were once hidden in the shadows of the trees. Were no longer in the same spot, instead they were looking down on an exhausted girl curled up in her bed. _'What would master want with such a plain girl.'_ The befallen low ranking vampire stood next to the unconscious (Y/n). Stretching his arms out,

"Don't touch her." Freezing at the sudden voice. He turned slowly, coming in contact with firm and dangerous cold blue eyes. He was aware that the noble was told to protect the girl, but the level-E did not think that he would be fast to get to her side immediately. "Before I kill you, tell me who is after (y/n)." Aidou walked towards the trash vampire. The air around him seemed to freeze instantly. The level-E had strict orders. "I will not fight you, noble."

Aidou snickered in amusement, "Fight? Do you honestly believe that you'd stand a chance against me to begin with?" The level-E backed away towards the window. "I know I cannot win, but that does not mean I cannot fight." The level-E raised both of his hands, "My master wishes for the girl to stay safe. If we are to fight here, she will be in harms way. Will she not?" Aidou let out a low growl. He knew that the level-E had a point, his orders from Kaname-sama were also to protect her. He couldn't risk your safety.

"Ive only come to see why master is so obsessed with that child." Aidou refused to believe anything he was being told, walking towards the other vampire. He was on the verge of silently and quickly ending its life before they both heard a quiet murmur coming from none other than you. You were whispering in your sleep.

The level-E took the opportunity to escape swiftly, nimbly jumping out of the open window. Leaving Aidou to sigh in frustration. 'Got away again.' He thought in annoyance. The noble silently made his way to your bed. Softly lowering himself to lay beside you, he softly played with you hair. As he felt your silk locks in between his fingers, he grew a sudden urge to see what your hair smelled like. His body felt so relaxed and calm being so close to you, he wondered why he felt so comfortable by a humans side. His electric blue eyes slowly began to close as his head began to lean in, his nose barely brushing against your soft hair. Before you once again murmured in your sleep. "Shuu-nii." Aidous eyes grew wide as his body tensed, standing from the bed he examined your face. The nobles brows furrowed in guilt, as he gently caressed your cheek upwards towards your eyes, wiping away a lone tear. "I'm sorry."

Walking away from your unconscious form, he made his way to the balcony where the window was still open. Closing the glass framed windows and locking them. And just like Kaname, pulling on a dangling rope, he shut the curtains casing the room in complete darkness.

The level-E walked back into the large building where all the other level-Es seemed to have their eyes on him. Walking up the case of stairs, he was met with one of the other level-E vampires. "Th-the master wishes to s-speak with you." The grim look that he received with the message had him tense. Walking to a beautifully decorated large door, "E-excuse me, master?" Walking into the room that was barely lit by the light of the moon that was seeping out of a crack in the velvet red curtains, with his head down. He faced his master who was sitting in his bed seemingly enjoying a good book.

"What is your name?" The level-E looked up surprised, their master usually didnt care about the other vampires. Much less some level-Es name, non the less he answered. "My name is Enerie." He replied with his head still down, he need not lift his head for he could hear his master shut his book with a thud, then rising from the bed.

"I heard you went to see her without my word." Enerie expected some sort of punishment for going behind his masters back, still he nodded his head. On the brink of trying to explain himself and apologize, he was cut off.

"I will put you in charge from now on, I expect you to be able to update me about her. You will also lead the others when it is time to bring her to me." The downgraded vampires head shot up, his eyes wide. Expecting to receive a harsh punishment, maybe even death. Instead hes been promoted? He didnt dare question his master though. "Yes master." Bringing his head down again, he spoke.

"T-the girl has been told a-about the vampire that surround her, and has been assign a noble vampire as her body g-guard by the p-pure blood, Kaname."

The master only nodded his head in acknowledgement as he then bid the level-E away to think. Opening the curtains, he looked out the window with crimson longing eyes. Maybe he bid Enerie away so that no one would see the despair the master had in his eyes. Or maybe it was to prevent anyone from seeing the insane smile he had plastered on his face. Opening his window, as a small breeze entered to meet him. The master looked up to the moon, stretching his hand out as if to try to catch it. He whispered, letting the words be carried away by the soft wind that left his side. _"Mine._ "


	11. Chapter 11

_"Vampires. They exist."_

You woke up in silken satin sheets, on a king sized bed. Your body felt so warm and comfortable. You didnt even bother to get up or get ready for class, you decided that you needed to rethink your life. Your uncle had you enrolled into a beautiful academy, you fit in well making many friends with ease. Getting amazing grades without any trouble. The more you thought about it the more it felt like a dream, a made up fantasy that you imagined in your head to help keep you from going insane. Frustrated with yourself, tears began to well up in your eyes. You covered your eyes with your arm, lightly sobbing to yourself.

"Whats wrong?" You gasped at the unexpected voice, you sat up to see Shiki holding a tray with what seemed to be your breakfast. You looked up surprised and slightly embarrassed. "Shiki-kun, dont you know how to knock." He ignored your comment and sat the tray on your lap. Then sat himself on the edge of your bed, looking at you with his blank expression. Then after a few minutes, he looked away and began to munch on some pocky he pulled out of his pocket.

You looked down at your food, your stomach was grumbling making weird whale noises. But your throat felt tight, you pushed the tray away from you. "Yuki, made it for you." Shiki commented not bothering to face you. Slightly sighing, you gave up and pulled the tray back and began to eat. When you were done, Shiki took your tray and placed it on a nearby nightstand. Then, just like last time, he sat down next to you and began to stare.

You thought you could endure it, or maybe just ignore it. But his jaded eyes began to unnerve you. "Shiki-kun? Is there something on my face?" You tried to look him in the eyes, but began to shy away. He made things feel so tense and uncomfortable, you werent sure what to do. Your face was slightly to the left, avoiding eye contact. Giving Shiki a perfect look at your neck, the angle you were giving him was welcoming. You were surprised when he whispered in a gentle voice, _"Dont move."_

You were well aware that he was one of them, a vampire. You were aware that he could suck you dry in a matter of minutes. That he could take your life before you would even notice it. Yet, you yourself wondered why when he leaned in and brushed his lips against your neck, you did not push him away, or scream. Hell, you didnt even flinch.

Noticing your willingness. He brought himself closer, adding pressure to his lips, he pulled away slightly, gaping his mouth. You could feel his gentle breaths leave his lips, and then, he jumped away. Your head snapped in his direction, confused. "Shiki-kun?" He began to walk towards the door, upon opening it, Aidou walked in. He looked at you with a slightly annoyed glare in his eyes, "Did you eat your breakfast?" You nodded your head

As Aidou walked in Shiki walked out. Your attention at that point had shifted to Aidou, he laid down a cute Lolita styled dress, "Rima said that you were probably her size, get dressed. We're going out." Not giving you any time to object and complain that you wanted to stay in bed. He walked out giving you your privacy, leaving you there with your mouth still hanging open.

'What an obnoxious, rude brat!' Frowning at the attitude he gave you, you got up and got dressed.

Walking out of the room, Aidou handed you a pair of knee high boots to wear. Slipping them on, "Lets go." You stumbled behind him, trying to keep up with his pace. Though that seemed to be slightly impossible. You could see the stairs up ahead, "Hurry up, walk faster." His tone was harsh. He was already half way down the steps, slightly embarrassed, you didnt want to be scolded again so you picked your pace up, and being the clumsy person you were. You missed a step, closing your eyes preparing your body for impact, you were surprised when you felt Aidous arms steady you.

Letting your body relax, you opened your eyes, you then noticed just how close Aidou was to you. You looked up at Aidou who had his eyes closed, "What are you doing idiot. Watch your step!" His eyes snapped open, he looked angry, annoyed and just plain infuriated. He then continued to walk in front of you. Your throat tightened painfully, as you blinked away tears that tried to rise. You then began to follow him with a decent amount of distance.

You silently followed him into town, you wanted to ask why you were there, but you didnt want to upset him any further. You kept your eyes at his back, making sure not to get separated. When he suddenly glanced back at you with that same annoyed expression. Having him look at you with that kind of expression made you feel alone. You began to feel depressed, you looked to the ground and unconsciously, your pace began to slow.

'Did, I do something to cause him trouble? Did I-'

Your thoughts were cut short when you had bumped into someones back. "Oh! Im so sorr-" The person only began to walk away slowly, as if they were completely unaware of your existence. Finally coming to your senses, you noticed a crowd had formed around you out of nowhere. You were lost, and to top it off. Aidou was nowhere to be seen. 'Oh no.'

You figured that walking around town mightve been a good idea, you thought there would have been a chance that you would run into Aidou. It only took a few minutes for you to begin cursing yourself for such a stupid and reckless idea. You continued to walk, glancing in all directions. When you felt someone bump your shoulder, you looked back at the person and apologized. The person was an older man with pale skin and tired eyes. He looked at you and smiled, "No worries child."

You nodded then began to walk away, when he grabbed your wrist. You looked back confused, "Pardon me, but could you be lost?" You hesitated in answering, there was something telling you that you should lie and get away, but you found no actual reason to. 'Maybe...He can help me?'

"Actually, I am."


	12. Chapter 12

"I was seperated from a friend of mine. He has blue eyes and blonde hair, oh and hes about this tall." you said while raising your hand above your own height, doing your best to describe the blonde vampire who was suppose to be protecting you.

"Ahhh yes, Ive actually seen your friend, hes this way." Even though the stranger couldnt have said it any more creepy and suspicious, the thought of being around Aidou again relieved you. With that thought in mind, you allowed the older male to drag you into an alley way. It felt unnerving for him to keep such a firm grip on your wrist so you pulled away, and just as you did, he stopped a few feet in front of you, refusing to move any more.

"I dont mean to be rude, but I just didnt think I needed you to hold my hand." You did your best to explain, thinking that you hurt his feelings, slowly walking up to his backside hoping that hed continue to lead you to Aidou. But after each step closer you took towards him, you hairs began to stand on ends, your body constantly got cold chills, and every nerve in your body was telling you to run.

You stopped a good one foot away from the stranger, he had still not moved an inch, it was then that you decided that it would be safer to search for Aidou on your own. "T-thank you for all your help, but i think i know where to look for my friend."

You turned on your heel hoping that he would continue to stay as still as a statue as you began to walk away from his figure, you picked up your pace refusing to look back at him before you heard a cracking sound, the sound a bone makes when its being broken. You stood frozen, afraid to look at the man behind you, your body shaken with fear as to what couldve made such a distinct sound, you slowly peered over your shoulder through the strands of hair that was now forming a curtain around your eyes.

And there was the man, his back still to you, but his arms somewhat deformed , his hands strained as if wanting to strangle something,and his head arched back all the way so he was looking at you upside down, his eyes wide and bloodshot, but what terrified you the most was the devious and hungry smile he had plastered on his face as he let his tongue slightly hang out to show his fangs.

You choked down a breath of air before you made a run for it, you didnt bother to look back again, as your figure weaved through the corners of the alleyway, where you were going, you didnt know. But you could hear him behind you, it sounded as if he was jumping wall to wall like some deranged monkey. It was clear to you what you needed was to find help, to find Aidou. And without any other clue as to how you planned on doing so, you decided that the old fashion way was the best way.

"AIDOUUUU!" You allowed your voice to carry through the walls of the alleyways, hoping that one would be heard by him. You couldnt keep up running from the vampire much longer, your body began to feel heavy as your breaths became harder to take in, it got to the point where it was too painful to keep running. You stumbled to a corner in and empty little square lot in between the buildings surrounding you, there was only one entrance, and much to your nightmare, the vampire came crawling in on the side of the walls. He slowly stalked towards you, licking his lips every so often. The fear inside of you had somewhat subsided, and was replaced with anger.

You sat there in the corner, inhaling and exhaling heavily, you had never been so exhausted in your life. And as the vampire grabbed you by your shoulders, bringing your figure up, with your neck facing him, he slowly brought his fangs closer to the vein of your neck, you whispered, cursing out his name. Not the vampire that was about to suck you dry, no, you cursed _his_ name. Sniffling a bit, letting a tear slide down your cheek.

"Aidou, you idiot..."

It was then that you heard that familiar cracking sound of ice crystals, then you felt that breeze of chilled air, you looked up with wide teary eyes to see a very pissed of Aidou. He had a trail of ice linking from the bottom of his shoes to the bottom half body of the vampire that had his firm grip on you. And as the ice continued to climb up the vampires body, you could feel his grip loosen, you took that opportunity to pull back. You had your back against the wall as you watched as the vampires face twist from that of hunger to that of fear. The vampire shook his head slowly as if begging Aidou for mercy, but Aidou only walked towards you, not even bothering to look at the pathetic lower status vampire, passing him by.

You watched as the vampire was completely encased within the ice crystal, before it shattered leaving no trace of ice, or of the vampire that it had engulfed only moments ago. Aidou was in front of you with a calm look on his face, observing your every movement, he watched as the little trickle of sweat would run down your forehead, he noticed the pace of your breathing had calmed down, and he could see the curiosity in your eyes.

"Whos an idiot?" He whispered slightly startling you, you looked up at him with wide eyes. It took you a moment to register was he had said, and when you finally did, your eyebrows furrowed, and you frowned at him. "Aidou is."

He smirked at you and turned his back to you, shrugging his shoulders while raising his hands. "Im not the one who got lost." He replied sticking his tongue out childishly. You let out a giggle, which then turned into a full blown laughter, Aidou had turned back to face you with wide eyes, he didn't expect you to find it so funny, and soon he joined you. You both stood there laughing until your knees gave in.

Aidou dashed to your side and caught your fall and held you up, he looked at you with worried eyes. "(Y/n)?" You had a few tears running down your face, as he cradled your shaking body. All your emotions had come back to you at once, the fear, the exhaustion, the relief.

"Aidou, please take me home."

He didn't expect a request from you to sound so quiet, so fragile. He nodded his head and carried you back to the night class dormitory.


End file.
